La quête du pardon
by totallyGSR
Summary: Sara a quitté vegas et Gil, mais pourquoi ?


La quête du pardon

Après sa captivité dans le désert, Sara était perdue. Elle avait vu sa vie défiler devant ses yeux et remarqua que finalement, celle-ci n'avait pas été à la hauteur de ses espérances. Quelque chose en elle avait changé, mais quoi ? Au début elle avait essayé de faire comme si de rien n'était, mais c'était trop dur. Il fallait qu'elle parte. Elle devait combattre ses propres fantômes. Elle devait quitter Vegas et abandonner l'homme qu'elle aimait. Elle ne voulait pas entraîner Grissom dans sa quête, risquant de le perdre à tout jamais.

Alors elle l'avait quitté sur un dernier baiser et une simple lettre. Elle était montée dans un taxi et avait prit la direction de l'aéroport. Elle devait partir, elle le sentait au fond d'elle-même, mais pour sa libération elle devait aussi se détacher de l'homme qu'elle aimait plus que tout.

Tout avait changé. Elle ne savait plus qui elle était, qui elle voulait devenir et ce qu'elle voulait faire. Alors un proverbe africain lui revint en tête : « Si tu ne sais pas où tu vas, souviens-toi d'où tu viens. »

Mais c'était bien ça le problème, d'où elle venait.

Quel avenir pouvait elle avoir alors que son père était un alcoolique violent et sa mère une meurtrière ? Quel avenir s'offrait à elle ? Elle avait essayé de se battre contre son passé durant trente ans. Elle avait fais des études, était devenue CSI mais tout cela n'était-il pas qu'une simple illusion ? Durant ses années, elle n'avait fait que survivre.

Et finalement à quoi cela la menait ? A renoncer à la chose la plus belle que la vie ait pu lui offrir : l'amour. Mais pour enfin s'abandonner à ce sentiment, elle devait faire une chose : pardonner. Le pardon, la chose qui demande le plus de courage et le plus de force. La seule chose que seul un homme digne peut donner.

Elle devait pardonner à son père d'avoir sombré dans l'alcool et d'être devenu violent, elle devait pardonner à sa mère d'avoir tué son père, et elle devait pardonner à son frère de l'avoir abandonné.

Alors elle fuyait, elle devait accorder le pardon. Et pour cela elle devait quitter tout ce qui lui rappelait Grissom, car sinon elle ne pourrait jamais pardonner. Elle retournerait dans ses bras, il ferait tout pour l'aider, mais elle ne se serai pas débarrassé de ses fantômes pour autant.

Elle était arrivée à l'aéroport en pleurant. Son vol en partance de New York était prévu vingt minutes plus tard.

Pour commencer sa quête, elle fit des recherches sur son frère. Trois longs mois à pianoter sur le net, à passer des coups de téléphone, à espérer. Et puis un jour, un nom, une adresse et la possibilité de retrouver son frère.

**Flash Back**

_C'est par une après midi orageuse qu'elle se retrouve au 8675 Cole Street en Californie, maison qui abrite Kevin Crawford et sa famille. Son frère avait changé de nom, pour oublier plus facilement son passé. _

_Stressée, elle reste dehors sous le auvent d'une maison à observer la bâtisse. Les lumières sont allumées au 1__er__ étage et au rez-de-chaussée. Elle s'avance vers la porte d'entrée puis appuie sur la sonnette. Une jeune fille brune, aux yeux chocolats et aux dents écartées lui ouvre la porte._

_Sara : « Bonjour, est-ce que ton papa est là ? »_

_Fillette: « Papa ! Y'a une dame pour toi ! »_

_Des bruits de pas se font entendre et un homme de corpulence moyenne fait son apparition au bout du couloir. Il regarde en face de lui et c'est là qu'il la voit. La jeune femme sur le perron est sa sœur. Il marque un temps d'arrêt. Les deux adultes se regardent droit dans les yeux. Sara sent que c'est lui. Il a la même coupe de cheveux, les mêmes yeux et le même sourire. _

_Kevin s'approche de la porte et sans même lui adresser la parole il l'a prend dans ses bras. Sara accroche ses mains autour de son cou puis se met à pleurer sur l'épaule de son frère. Elle l'a enfin retrouvé, après trois mois de recherches assidues. Elle est là, dans ses bras. Elle peut donc en savoir plus, et pouvoir lui accorder son pardon._

**Fin Flash Back**

Ce jour là elle avait fait connaissance de Savannah, sa nièce âgée de 8 ans et qui lui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau ; de Robbie, son neveu âgé de cinq ans ; et de Carrie, la femme de son frère enceinte de trois mois.

Kevin lui avait aussi expliqué son départ de la maison, ses études grâce aux bourses, sa vie loin d'elle. Il lui a aussi dit où se trouvait sa mère, en hôpital psychiatrique dans le Montana. Ils parlèrent des heures de leur enfance, de leur vie, de leurs projets. Puis sur une promesse de rester en contact et de se revoir le plus souvent possible, ils s'abandonnèrent.

Après cette rencontre, Sara prit l'avion pour le Montana. Elle voulait voir sa mère, essayer de comprendre pourquoi elle n'était pas simplement partie de la maison avec sa fille. Sara ne mit pas longtemps à trouver l'établissement dont son frère lui avait parlé.

**Flash Back **

_Sara se trouve pour la troisième fois devant les portes coulissantes de l'établissement psychiatrique. Les deux dernières fois, elle n'a pas eu le courage d'entrer, mais aujourd'hui elle décide de franchir les portes. Une fois entrée, elle se dirige vers l'accueil et demande la chambre de sa mère. Une jeune femme lui indique, et Sara se retrouve quelques minutes plus tard au troisième étage devant la chambre 309._

_Elle n'ose pas entrer, ses mains tremblent, son cœur bat. Mais elle doit le faire, elle sait qu'une fois qu'elle franchira cette porte, elle aura les réponses à ses questions. Alors elle pose la main sur cette fichue poignée et franchit le dernier obstacle qui la sépare de sa mère. _

_Elles sont là toutes les deux, se regardent. Aucune n'ose faire le premier pas, Laura a beaucoup vieillie, elle a maintenant les cheveux gris, des rides sur le visage, et des yeux absents. L'éclat de lumière qui brillait dans ceux-ci à disparu, trente ans auparavant quand elle a décidé d'ôter la vie à son mari._

_Sara ressort de la chambre que trois heures plus tard. Elle ferme les yeux et laisse aller ses émotions. Ses larmes coulent, elle a enfin réussi à comprendre et à pardonner._

**Fin Flash Back**

Il y a deux jours, Sara accordait son dernier pardon. Celui qui lui a demandé le plus de force et le plus de courage. Elle avait pris l'avion pour San Francisco, sa ville natale. Cette ville où tout à commencé et où tout dois finir. Au fond d'elle, elle l'a toujours su, tout devait finir ici, au pied des tours de l'enfance que l'on ne quitte jamais vraiment.

**Flash Back**

_Sara s'avance parmi les rangées de pierres tombales. Le gardien lui indique que celle qu'elle cherche se trouve allée B. Elle y est, et regarde maintenant attentivement le nom sur les plaques : Henri Sidle._

_Il est là. Elle s'agenouille et commence à parler. Cela dure plus d'une heure. Elle a besoin de ça, de lui parler. De lui dire qu'elle lui pardonne ses gestes. Une larme coule sur sa joue, elle sait que c'est la dernière sur son passé._

**Fin Flash Back **

Aujourd'hui, il ne lui reste plus qu'une chose à faire : obtenir le pardon de l'homme qu'elle aime. C'est pour cela qu'elle se retrouve dans cet aéroport. Son vol a duré trois heures, et la voici à Vegas, là où elle est partie un an plus tôt pour son exil.

Personne ne l'attends, elle veut être seule. Elle prend un taxi et donne son adresse au chauffeur. Une adresse qui lui redonne le sourire : celle de sa maison avec Grissom.

Il est trois heures de l'après midi, mais elle se doute qu'il n'est pas là. Il est encore au bureau, qu'il n'a plus quitté depuis un an.

A huit heures du soir, elle se décide enfin a pousser les portes du LVPD de Vegas. Elle salue Judith qui est surprise de la revoir et se dirige en salle de repos. Heureux, ses collègues lui sautent dessus, des tonnes de questions fusent dans les airs. Mais Sara n'y fait pas attention et ne répond pas, son regard est porté sur cette porte close au bout du couloir. Elle abandonne ses amis pour rejoindre l'homme qu'elle aime.

Elle entre dans le bureau, le salue et s'assoit. De là elle lui explique ce qu'elle vit depuis un an, les raisons de son départ, les découvertes qu'elle a faites et surtout le pardon qu'elle a réussi à donner à son frère, sa mère et son père.

Grissom sait que maintenant Sara est prête. Ils peuvent maintenant construire leur avenir ensemble. Ils se rendent en salle de repos où tous leurs amis les attendent.

Plus jamais ils ne se sépareront, le couple savait que tout irait bien désormais.

Car là où on s'aime, il ne fait jamais nuit.

**Fin**

**N/A : Deux phrases sont tirées d'un roman de Guillaume Musso.**


End file.
